A Mistake
by GeekGirlG
Summary: Peux-tu me regarder dans les yeux et me promettre de ne plus jamais me blesser ? Cette question hante Anissa depuis près de trois mois et aujourd'hui en cette veille de noël elle aura peut-être la chance de prouver à Grace que leurs début d'histoire n'est en rien une erreur. - ThunderGrace - Poste 2x05, ne prend pas en compte le reste des épisodes sortie à ce jour - OS Noël 2018


**Salut ! Bienvenue dans ce premier OS spéciale noël 2018 !**

 **Résumé : Peux-tu me regarder dans les yeux et me promettre de ne plus jamais me blesser ? Cette question hante Anissa depuis près de trois mois et aujourd'hui en cette veille de noël elle aura peut-être la chance de prouver à Grace que leurs début d'histoire n'est en rien une erreur. - ThunderGrace - Poste 2x05, ne prend pas en compte le reste des épisodes sortie à ce jour - Spoiler sur la saison 2.**

 **Aucun des personnages de l'univers de Black Lightning, que ça soit de la série ou des nombreux comics DC ne m'appartiennent !**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement MaraCapucin d'avoir accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire cet OS pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Il me reste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. Je vous retrouve en bas.**

 _oOoOo_

 **I never thought I'd miss you** _Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu me manquerais_

 **Half as much as I do** _Seulement la moitié de ce que tu me manque_

 **And I never thought I'd feel this way** _Et je n'aurais jamais pensé que je le ressentirai de cette manière_

 **The way I feel** _La manière dont je le ressens_

 **About you** _A ton propos_

 **As soon as I wake up** _Aussitôt que je me réveille_

 **Every night, every day** _Toutes les nuits, tout les jours_

 **I know that it's you I need** _Je sais que c'est de toi dont j'ai besoin_

 **To take the blues away** _Pour chasser le blues au loin_

 **Madness – It Must Be Love**

 **\- A Mistake -**

Il neigeait depuis presque une heure et durant tout ce temps, je n'étais pas parvenue à détourner mon regard de ce spectacle inhabituel. Je ne me souviens pas qu'il ait neigé une seule fois ces dernières années et pourtant les flocons tombent silencieusement, nappant les sols et les rendant impraticables.

Je perçois les cris et les rires des enfants dehors. Je frissonne à la simple idée de devoir mettre le nez dehors. Je me laisse bercer par ce moment qui semble exister hors du temps. Je ferme les yeux et inconsciemment toutes mes pensées me mène à elle. Je suis obsédée par une seule et même personne depuis des mois.

Je vois son regard fort avec une étincelle de fragilité comme si elle était en face de moi. Je rêve de pouvoir une nouvelle fois glisser mes doigts dans ses cheveux, ou encore frôler de ma peau chaque parcelle de la sienne. La toucher, la posséder et l'aimer. Je veux de nouveau sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes et trembler à se contact en réalisant que mon cœur implose, que mes jambes sont prêtent à me lâcher et que mon corps tout entier s'embrase.

Je donnerai tout, absolument tout ce que je possède pour un baiser, juste un baiser de plus. Je condamnerai mon âme à la damnation éternelle si je pouvais, rien qu'une fois, l'embrasser. Une toute dernière fois…

Grace… Elle m'obsède complètement. Je semble ne pouvoir penser à rien d'autre qu'elle, encore elle et toujours elle.

Je porte un stéthoscope autour du cou et soigne ceux que personne ne veut aider pendant des heures durant. J'occupe mon esprit et pourtant, je semble la voir à chaque instant. Elle est dans les sourires que s'accordent un couple.

Mes mains tremblent quand je referme une plaie en repensant à l'incident qui lui a coûté une petite cicatrice sur le front. Lorsqu'on me propose de boire un verre à la fin d'une journée trop longue, je me surprends à la chercher derrière le bar mais elle n'est jamais là.

Alors j'échange ma blouse blanche contre mon costume de Thunder. Je shoot mon esprit à l'adrénaline et ça fonctionne pendant un temps. Mon corps, mon sang et même mon âme sont tellement gorgés de cette hormone que pendant un temps, je parviens à l'évincer de mes pensées. Pourtant telle une junkie, la descente est bien difficile. Je me prends comme une claque à chaque fois que je redeviens juste Anissa Pierce.

Anissa Pierce est la pire… celle qui n'a pas su la garder. Celle qui a accepté qu'elle s'éloigne. Celle qui n'a rien dit quand Grace lui a demandé de jurer de ne plus lui faire de mal. Celle qui a regardé sans rien dire la femme qu'elle aime partir en la laissant penser que tout ce qui était arrivé, n'était rien d'autre qu'une erreur.

Une erreur… rien que de penser que ce que je ressens pour Grace puisse être une erreur me donne la nausée. Je me dégoute de n'avoir pas su lui dire et maintenant… maintenant c'est trop tard.

Personne ne peut revenir en arrière pour réparer la seule erreur qui a été commise ce jour là : l'absence de réaction, ni le Docteur Pierce, ni Thunder et encore moins la pauvre et déplorable Anissa.

Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu me prendre ? Pour quelle foutue raison je n'ai pas tenté de la retenir ? Je l'ai laissé m'échapper et je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Je suis la dernière des idiotes pour avoir été incapable de reconnaître le bonheur ou pire l'amour alors qu'il était juste sous mon nez. Grace avait conscience de ses sentiments contrairement à moi et elle a préféré me fuir que de me laisser lui faire du mal.

Je m'en veux. Je m'en veux tellement. Mais je crois que cette culpabilité aurait été encore plus grande si elle m'avait laissé faire, si elle était restée et que je l'avais mal aimée. Je n'étais pas prête pour elle et maintenant… maintenant, il est trop tard. J'espère juste qu'elle a trouvé ce bonheur qui semble lui manquer.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre brusquement comme prise en faute, je sursaute et referme l'écran de mon ordinateur qui de toute façon doit être en veille depuis un certain temps. Jennifer ricane, elle se moque ouvertement de ma réaction mais je l'ignore. Sans plus de cérémonie, un long et profond soupire s'échappe des lèvres de ma sœur avant qu'elle ne me demande :

 **\- Qu'est-ce que je risque si je commets un matricide ?**

 **\- De gros problème avec ta sœur,** je souris avec compassion.

Dans un geste théâtrale, Jennifer se laisse tomber de tout son poids sur mon matelas en lâchant un petit cris d'exaspération.

 **\- Je déteste ma vie !**

 **\- Pauvre petite fille triste,** je me moque gentiment.

 **\- Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que je ressens. Ta vie est parfaite ! Tu adores tout ce qui s'y passe depuis que tu as découverts tes pouvoirs. C'est agaçant**!

 **\- Pas tout,** je ne peux m'empêcher de répondre tout bas avant de m'en rendre compte.

 **\- Comment ça ?**

L'intérêt de ma sœur est si flagrant qu'il me fait lever les yeux au ciel. Il serait vraiment temps qu'elle puisse de nouveau se mélanger aux autres. Je n'en peux plus d'être sa seule distraction, une vraie machine à ragots. Je ne peux plus rien dire sans qu'elle ne l'analyse avant de me faire vivre un enfer avec des milliers de questions.

 **\- Tu t'es encore disputée avec papa ?**

 **\- La bonne question serait de savoir depuis quand je ne me suis pas disputée avec lui.**

 **\- Argh ! C'est du réchauffé ! Je te rappelle que je vis par procuration, donne moi quelque chose.**

Un sourire mystérieux se dessine sur mes lèvres alors que je secoue la tête de droite à gauche. Je ne lui ai jamais parlé de Grace. J'ai réussi à garder le fait que j'ai perdu la femme la plus incroyable qui soit de la manière la plus ridicule qui puisse être rien que pour moi. Si ça, ce n'est pas un exploit je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit.

Je pense que d'une certaine manière, ne pas parler de ce qui s'est passé me permet encore d'être un minimum dans le déni. J'en ai besoin pour me convaincre que cette situation n'est pas définitive. J'espère encore croiser Grace par hasard au coin d'une rue et lui avouer à quel point j'ai pu être idiote et que je veux être avec elle, que j'ai besoin d'elle.

J'ai cru lui avoir dit mais d'une façon ou d'une autre les mots n'ont pas suffit, les actes non plus. Ce que voulait Grace c'est une garantie que je n'allais pas la briser et je n'ai pas su lui donner. Très honnêtement, je ne pouvais pas le faire. Je n'avais jamais pensé, pas même une seconde, à m'engager sérieusement, pas même avec elle, pas alors que je croyais que mes nouveaux pouvoirs étaient bien plus importants. Il a fallu que je la perde pour me rendre compte de ma terrible erreur.

 **\- Je n'arrive pas à le croire,** explose Jennifer.

 **\- Ne cries pas,** je la sermonne alors qu'elle m'a violemment tiré de mes pensées.

 **\- Ce regard,** attaque t-elle en me pointant de son indexe accusateur, **il y a une fille là-dessous.**

Et merde…

Je crois que je suis biologiquement programmée pour ne pas savoir mentir à ma sœur. Je suis une vrais calamitée à cet exercice. Je crois même que cette incapacité doit être inscrite quelque part dans mon ADN.

Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure avant d'éviter soigneusement son regard. Je ne suis pas prête à lui parler de Grace. Je ne le serai certainement jamais parce que j'ai complètement foiré et qu'une grande sœur n'est pas censée échouer de la sorte. Je plisse le nez avant d'essayer un lamentable :

 **\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.**

 **\- Oh mon dieu ! Il y a quelqu'un ! Il y a** _ **vraiment**_ **quelqu'un ! Je veux tout savoir !**

 **\- Jennifer,** je tente d'arrêter son engouement.

 **\- Non, non et non ! Hors de question que tu échappes à ça ! Je veux tout savoir. J'ai besoin de savoir. Maman va me tuer avec ses préparations du 24 décembre… S'il te plaît !**

Je soupire. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ? J'ai bien trop conscience qu'elle va réussir à me tirer les vers du nez et cette situation m'agace. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de cette foutue neige mais il semblerait que je sois beaucoup moins encline à dissimuler ma douleur d'avoir perdu Grace.

Je ne sais pas comment commencer à parler d'elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il convient de dire ? "Écoute Jennifer, j'ai certainement rencontré l'amour de ma vie et je l'ai lamentablement laissé filer entre mes doigts". Non. Nul ! Je ne peux absolument pas dire ça, plutôt mourir !

 **\- Anissa,** m'interpelle de nouveau ma sœur, **allez ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Elle n'est pas fréquentable ? Les parents vont la détester ? Oh non je sais ! Elle a découvert tes pouvoirs et tu l'évites depuis ? Mieux, elle est amoureuse de Thunder et ne connaît pas Anissa ? Merde… ça se serait le pire… ne me dit pas que tu fais une crise à cause de ta double identité ? Je te l'avais dit que cette histoire finirait par craindre !**

 **\- Jennifer,** j'essaye de l'arrêter sans grande conviction.

\- Allez dis-moi quelque chose, n'importe quoi !

 **\- J'ai tout fait foirer,** je la coupe en hurlant, **j'ai tout fait foirer,** je répète la gorge nouée, **j'ai…**

Je baisse les yeux pour essayer de cacher les larmes qui remplissent mes yeux. Je ne veux pas que Jennifer puisse me voir pleurer. Je ne veux pas que ces larmes puissent m'échapper parce qu'encore une fois, la situation n'en sera que plus concrète.

Mon aveu raisonne dans tout mon être et me rend encore plus larmoyante. J'ai _vraiment_ tout fait foirer !

Jennifer me surprend en me prenant dans ses bras. Étonnement, depuis qu'elle est cloîtrée à la maison, elle semble plus forte. Je suis étonnée par son geste. Je devrais être celle qui la réconforte, ça a toujours été mon rôle et pourtant, elle est celle qui m'a conseillé pour que je me rapproche de Grace même si je m'y suis prise comme un pied. Notre relation est en train de changer. Maintenant, nous nous reposons l'une sur l'autre, sans se demander qui est supposée être la plus forte.

 **\- Tu es certaine de ne pas vouloir en parler ?** Souffle-t-elle doucement à mon oreille.

 **\- Et si…**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Anissa,** me demande Jennifer en se détachant doucement de mes bras.

 **\- Et si je te montrais plutôt ? Ça ta dis une sortie entre sœurs ?**

 **\- Tu me proposes vraiment une échappatoire à la préparation de noël ? À notre mère ? Tu as vraiment besoin que je te réponde ?**

 **\- Je suppose que c'est un oui,** je souris.

 **\- Tellement ! Je vais m'habiller en conséquence avant que tu ne changes d'avis,** dit-elle si vite que j'ai du mal à saisir tous les mots qu'elle prononce. **MAMAN, Anissa et moi on sort, je change de joaillier pour le reste de la journée !**

Jennifer claque ma porte et ce n'est qu'une fois le silence retombé que je réalise ce que je viens de faire. Je suis la pire des idiotes. Moi qui voulait éviter à tout prix de parler de Grace et bien je viens de mettre les deux pieds dedans. Je tente de trouver une solution mais je réalise très vite que maintenant que ma sœur est lancée et que rien ni personne ne pourra l'arrêter.

Je me décide donc à fouiller dans mon dressing pour trouver une tenu plus adaptée au froid glacial qui doit régner dehors. Sans grande surprise, je suis prête bien avant Jennifer, emmitoufler dans un long manteau noir, un bonnet et une écharpe rouge qui fait trois fois le tour de mon cou et des moufle qui empêche toute dextérité. J'essaye d'attraper mon portable que j'ai laissé sur la table basse et grogne en ne parvenant pas à le saisir.

Je déteste le froid. Je déteste l'hiver. Et je déteste de m'être fait piéger moi-même et d'être obliger de sortir par ce temps !

 **\- Jennifer,** je hurle, **on n'a pas toute la journée !**

C'est faux… mais j'essaye encore de trouver une excuse pour échapper à ma propre bêtise. Encore que je peux toujours balader ma sœur sans lui indiquer quoi que ce soit, ni jamais lui parler de Grace. Un rire nerveux m'échappe presque. Jennifer ne me laissera pas me dérober. Que les petites sœurs sont agaçantes ! Elles font de notre vie un enfer parfois sans lever le petit doigt, leurs seule existence nous pose des problèmes.

Évidemment, alors qu'elle aurait encore pu traîner des heures à se préparer et me donner une excuse pour annuler cette sortie ridicule, la voilà qui arrive tout sourire en dévalant les escaliers. Je lève les yeux au ciel en remarquant qu'elle a enfilé seulement une doudoune rouge de mi-saison et un foulard. Elle va attraper la mort si elle sort accoutrée de la sorte. Et voilà, Jennifer vient de nouveau de passer du mal personnifié à la personne pour qui je m'inquiète le plus dans ce monde. Si elle est malade parce que je l'ai traîné dehors par ce temps je vais me sentir coupable.

 **\- Reprends cinq minutes,** j'exige en pointant l'étage du doigt, **et mets quelque chose de plus convenable.**

 **\- Mais c'est parfait. Je suis très bien comme ça.**

 **\- Si tu veux attraper une pneumonie, en effet, tu es habillée comme il faut.**

 **\- Arrête de jouer les rabat joie. On croirait pas comme ça mais cette doudoune doit cacher un four ou quelque chose dans le genre, j'étouffe presque là-dedans.**

 **\- Tu veux que j'appelle maman pour qu'elle tranche ?**

 **\- Très bien… je vais chercher des gants,** plie-t-elle en remontant à l'étage.

 **\- Et une écharpe digne de ce nom,** je cris pour être certaine qu'elle m'entende.

Jennifer peut-être tellement… agaçante ! J'aperçois ma mère en tablier de noël, tâché de haut en bas, traverser le salon. Je me colle au mur du hall d'entrée pour éviter qu'elle puisse me voir. Hors de question que je me fasse une nouvelle fois embarquée dans la confection de biscuits en tout genre, sous prétexte que je suis bien meilleure qu'elle en pâtisserie.

Pour éviter une confrontation hasardeuse je me glisse discrètement dehors. Fermer la porte sans qu'elle ne claque, avec ce vent du nord, est un vrai défi mais je parviens tout de même à mes fins, soulager. Un soupire s'échappe de mes lèvres avant que je ne commence à sourire en secouant la tête. C'est dingue d'en arriver à éviter sa propre mère la veille de noël, mais je jure que je préfère me faire braquer par une arme à feu que de recevoir ses nombreuses et interminables directives de ce jour.

Je sens un flocon se coller à ma joue et je lève les yeux vers le ciel. Ok… j'aime peut-être un peu l'hiver finalement. C'est magnifique. Je me demande de quelle manière Grace a l'habitude de regarder la neige tomber. Je suis tellement certaine qu'elle se cale dans le canapé de sa verrière à l'arrière de la maison, couverte d'un plaide, à lire un roman et que de temps en temps elle quitte sa lecture pour apprécier le spectacle.

Je souris un peu plus alors que mon cœur bat plus vite. Je prends une forte inspiration en baissant les yeux. J'ai recommencé. Je pense de nouveau à elle…

La différence c'est que cette fois, j'ai un peu moins mal. Je suis peut-être en train de me résigner, d'accepter que je l'ai perdue. Non. Je ne veux pas, c'est inacceptable. Je veux une autre chance de la conquérir, juste une !

J'ai besoin de croire que tout n'est pas perdu et c'est pour cette raison que je la cherche inconsciemment à chaque endroit où je mets les pieds. Que ça soit pour le docteur Pierce au milieu d'un dispensaire rempli à raz-bord d'inconnus, ou pour Thunder lors de ses sauvetages, j'essaye toujours de croiser son regard par hasard. Je pense que je serai même prête à compromettre ma double identité si en échange, j'avais de nouveau le droit de lui parler, une simple conversation afin de m'assurer que tout va bien pour elle.

Parfois, je me dis qu'au cours de ces trois mois, elle a rencontré quelqu'un d'autre et que cette personne a réussi là ou j'ai échoué. Il ou elle l'a rend heureuse. J'espère vraiment que c'est le cas parce que très honnêtement Grace est une femme des plus incroyables, gentille, intelligente et belle à se damner. Elle mérite tout le bonheur du monde et si ce dernier ne doit pas être avec moi, très bien je l'accepterai si et seulement si je peux constater qu'elle est véritablement heureuse. Je veux qu'elle irradie chaque personne de ses sourires.

Je cale mes mains gantées dans les poches de mon manteau et ressert un peu plus mes bras contre mon corps. Je lève de nouveau les nez vers les nuages lorsque les flocons terminent leurs course sur mon visage, je frissonne et c'est de cette manière que, sans réellement m'en rendre compte, je commence à avancer. Mes pieds devaient être programmés sur "pilotage automatique" et mon cerveau complètement déconnecté puisqu'avant que je ne puisse dire _ouf_ , je me retrouve sans aucune explication devant la bibliothèque de Grace.

Je jure entre mes dents. Je ne dois pas être ici. Elle ne veut pas de moi. Elle m'a demandé de garder mes distances. Je refuse de lui faire de nouveau du mal. Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qui a pu me passer par la tête. J'imagine que j'aurai fini par emmener Jennifer ici. C'est à mon sens l'endroit le plus important, celui où nous nous sommes rencontrées.

Il faut que je parte et que je le fasse maintenant. Il est inenvisageable que Grace puisse me voir rôder dans le coin. Elle penserait que je ne respecte pas sa demande. Que nous puissions tomber l'une sur l'autre par hasard au coin d'une rue passe encore mais que cette rencontre se fasse en bas de sa bibliothèque c'est impossible.

Je me retourne vivement pour ne pas être tenté de regarder à travers la grande baie vitrée et d'essayer de l'apercevoir. J'en meurs d'envie mais je ne peux pas le faire, ça ne serait pas bien. Je me stoppe net. Ma mâchoire tombe très légèrement alors que mes jambes semblent n'être fait que de coton. Elle est là. Grace est juste de l'autre côté de la rue. Elle me tourne le dos et pourtant, je sais sans la moindre once d'hésitation, c'est bien elle.

Ses cheveux sont redevenus un peu plus clairs que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Ils sont attachés en un chignon brouillon et lâche qui, bien malgré moi, me fait sourire. Sa nuque est à l'épreuve du froid et pourtant elle ne semble pas sourciller. Son manteau gris ne me semble pas du tout adapté à la température que nous subissons aujourd'hui, la capuche est recouverte de flocons et encore une fois, je souris à ce constat. Sa main gauche est sagement ranger dans la poche de son manteau alors que l'autre tient un gobelet fumant. Elle discute avec un homme aux cheveux gris, avec le visage ridé et une barbe de quelques jours.

Mon dieu… je n'aurai jamais cru que seulement l'apercevoir de dos me mettrait dans un tel état. Je suis de toute évidence encore bien plus mordue que ce que j'ai bien pu me l'avouer depuis que je l'ai laissé m'échapper. Quelque pas… je n'aurai seulement quelque pas à faire pour la rejoindre. Ça serait tellement facile, juste une rue à franchir. Pourtant je suis pétrifiée, incapable de bouger ou d'exécuter un seul et unique pas. Parce qu'en réalité, il y a bien plus que cela entre nous. C'est quelque chose que j'ai laissé se créer avec des non-dits et la distance qu'elle nous a imposé. Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière et aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas avancer vers elle.

Non. Sous aucun prétexte. Je ne l'a rejoindrai pas. Je ne l'a laisserai pas savoir que je suis juste là. Pas aujourd'hui, pas de cette manière. Bientôt. Je sais que j'aurai une autre chance, une où je n'aurais pas l'air de me foutre de ce qu'elle pense et de lui imposer ma présence alors qu'elle ne souhaite plus me voir. Je vais partir sans qu'elle me voit. C'est la bonne chose à faire, la seule chose à faire. Je vais rentrer chez moi et me morfondre encore un peu plus longtemps jusqu'au jour où je la rencontrerais de nouveau réellement par hasard. Je dois être patiente même si l'attente me déchire un peu plus le cœur à chaque minute qui passe.

Je commence donc à reculer. Je ne me retourne pas, pas encore. Je veux une chance, juste une de surprendre un de ses sublime sourire. Elle va peut-être se mettre de profil. La chance sourit aux audacieux, c'est bien ce que l'on dit, non ? Encore une seconde, rien qu'une seconde et après… après je me retourne pour la laisser derrière moi, encore… encore une fois.

Rien qu'une seconde de plus.

 **\- ANISSA !**

Le cris de ma sœur me fait me retourner brusquement. J'écarquille les yeux en la voyant marcher à vive allure vers moi. Merde, merde et merde ! Je lui fais des signes toute en implorant silencieusement de ne pas dire un mot de plus. Avec un peu de chance, Grace n'a pas entendu mon prénom être scandé de la sorte par une furie.

 **\- Je n'arrive pas à le croire,** continu t-elle de hurler, **tu m'as abandonné !**

 **\- Jennifer,** j'essaye de la couper en lui faisant de gros yeux.

 **\- J'ai dû fuir la maison seule sans que maman s'en aperçoive. Tu sais que c'est un exercice des plus difficile. C'est un vrais flic. Je t'ai appelé 17 fois, 17 putain de fois ! Et tu sais comment je t'ai retrouvé ?**

 **\- Jennifer, ferme là, s'il te plaît.**

 **\- Je t'ai localisé avec ton portable,** conclut-elle en brandissant son smartphone avec une octave encore au-dessus qui me fait grimace.

Je soupire en fermant les yeux. Je ne peux pas le croire. Je déteste définitivement ma petite sœur. Aucune chance que Grace ait pu manquer cette scène. Je suis dans la merde.

 **\- Tu ne comptes rien dire,** me demande Jennifer avec une certaine véhémence.

 **\- Je te hais,** je souffle.

 **\- Tu me hais, moi ? Vraiment ? Celle qui devrait haïr l'autre, c'est moi et seulement moi. Tu n'as pas ce droit. J'aurai pu rester dans cette maison de l'enfer avec le tyran, seule. Tu n'avais pas le droit de partir sans moi. Je te rappelle que nous avons un pacte. Aucune de nous n'abandonne l'autre le 24 décembre !**

 **\- Très bien, je suis désolée. Nous pouvons partir maintenant ?**

 **\- Partir ? Pourquoi partir c'est… oh ! Elle est là,** demande-t-elle plus bas.

Je déglutis difficilement. Je n'ose pas jeter un regard derrière mon épaule pour vérifier que Grace est toujours de l'autre côté de la rue. J'acquiesce doucement en demandant de nouveau :

- **Nous pouvons partir ?**

 **\- Wow ! Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien… c'est inhabituel.**

 **\- Jennifer, s'il te plaît.**

 **\- Très bien mais tu vas me payer le plus bon chocolat chaud qui soit,** décide t-elle en s'agrippant à mon bras, **j'ai super froid !**

 **\- Je te l'avais dis que ta tenue n'était pas adaptée.**

 **\- N'en rajoute pas.**

Avec horreur, je vois Jennifer se retourner sans aucune discrétion et toiser toutes les personnes dans notre dos. Je tire sur son bras pour qu'elle arrête tout de suite ses gamineries. Je jure que si elle ne regarde pas de nouveau droit devant elle, je l'assassine sur place.

 **\- Trouver,** s'amuse t-elle. **Je dois bien avouer qu'elle est jolie. Comment elle s'appelle ?**

Je ne peux pas le croire ! Je serre mes deux poings en prenant une forte inspiration. Je ferme les yeux, juste assez longtemps pour me convaincre de ne pas me retourner à mon tour. J'aimerai tellement le faire, redécouvrir les contours de son visage me serait tellement bénéfique. Je n'aurai plus à me contenter de souvenirs de plus de trois mois qui, par moment, deviennent flous.

 **\- Regarde devant toi, s'il te plaît.**

 **\- Comment elle s'appelle ?**

 **\- Ça ne te regarde pas. Et maintenant, regarde devant toi,** j'insiste.

 **\- Je crois que ça va me concerner d'ici peu. Elle vient vers nous.**

 **\- Quoi ?**

Cette fois, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je lâche le bras de ma sœur et comme au ralentit je me retourne. Jennifer effectue quelque pas sans moi avant de se rendre compte que je n'avance plus. Elle avait raison Grace traverse la rue en trottinant. Elle fait un geste de la main pour arrêter les quelques voitures aux conducteurs inconscients qui ont prit le volant avec ce temps. Elle fait tout de même un signe de la tête pour les remercier et c'est une fois qu'elle a de nouveau un pied sur le trottoir qu'elle lève les yeux vers moi.

Un échange silencieux s'installe entre nous, sans qu'aucune ne fasse un pas vers l'autre. Je parcours chaque parcelle de son visage avec fascination. J'avais définitivement presque oublié à quel point chacun de ces traits sont parfaits. Ses iris ont cette capacité étrange de pouvoir refléter deux sentiments à l'opposé l'un de l'autre cette fois, je lis une colère noire mélangée à une joie immense. Je n'arrive pas à déterminer laquelle de ses émotions va prendre le dessus.

Je peux fuir, j'ai envie de le faire mais c'est tellement bon de pouvoir de nouveau me plonger corps et âme dans son regard. Je me jure alors silencieusement que si elle parcourt la distance qui nous sépare d'un air renfrogné et que je me prends une baffe, ce que je mériterais, je trouverai un moyen pour la retenir et me faire pardonner. Je ne veux pas… je ne peux pas continuer sans elle.

Je veux que Grace fasse partie de ma vie. Je me sens ridicule d'avoir mit tout ce temps à le réaliser. Je comprends mieux les mots qu'elle a eu ce jour là. Je saisis enfin le sens de l'erreur dont elle parlait. Je veux qu'elle soit à moi tout entière et pour cela il faut qu'il en soit de même pour moi et c'est terrifiant. Pourtant, je suis prête à prendre le risque même à lui parler de Thunder. N'importe quoi à partir du moment où je peux avoir une chance, même infime, de marcher main dans la main avec elle à partir d'aujourd'hui et aussi longtemps que possible.

Soudainement Grace secoue la tête de droite à gauche avant de sourire. Elle semble presque se moquer de moi avant qu'elle ne lève les yeux au ciel. Elle me demande avec une note d'amusement dans la voix :

 **\- Tu comptes t'enfuir Anissa ?**

Je me surprends à acquiescer doucement. Je dois bien avouer que cette optique est bien plus facile que de risquer de l'affronter, de me mettre à nu et de la perdre définitivement. J'ai définitivement envie de m'enfuir. Ça serait certainement la chose la plus censée à faire, je ne risquerai pas de souffrir plus, en revanche j'ai une opportunité qui ne se représentera pas. Je peux peut-être la convaincre de me laisser une seconde chance.

Alors c'est moi qui initie le premier pas. Mon cœur bat tellement vite que je le soupçonne de vouloir sortir de ma poitrine. Je baisse les yeux juste le temps de faire trois pas de plus. J'ancre de nouveau mon regard dans le siens, tout mon corps semble trembler d'appréhension. J'avance encore. Je ne m'arrête qu'une fois en face d'elle. Je cherche dans ses iris la raison qui a pu la pousser à venir vers moi. J'ai la gorge nouée et chaque inspiration semble être volée.

 **\- Je suis définitivement en train de fuir.**

 **\- Ce que je vois là ne ressemble pas à quelqu'un qui se dérobe.**

 **\- Pourtant c'est ce que je fais. J'essaye de me sauver de celle que j'ai pu être, de celle qui t'a laissé partir en pensant que ce qu'il y avait entre nous était une erreur.**

 **\- Anissa…**

 **\- La seule erreur qu'il y a eu c'est mon incapacité à te dire à quel point je tiens à toi.**

 **\- Je ne...**

 **\- Écoute-moi, s'il te plaît, si je ne peux pas te dire ça aujourd'hui, je ne le ferai jamais.**

 **\- Je t'écoute,** souffle-t-elle en évitant mon regard.

J'ai un moment d'hésitation. Je ne suis pas certaine d'être assez forte. Je me retourne rapidement vers Jennifer qui me fait de gros yeux accompagnés de grands gestes pour me pousser à me reprendre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

C'est maintenant ou jamais. Je retire rapidement mes moufles et dirige ma main droite vers son visage. J'arrête mon geste à quelques centimètres de sa peau. Je n'ai jamais fais ça. Je ne me suis jamais impliquée dans une relation. Je n'ai en aucun cas fait des promesse et pourtant je suis prête à le faire parce que c'est Grace. Je l'aime et je vais lui prouver, à cet instant et si elle me le permet tous les autres jours qui vont suivre.

Je reprends donc l'avancée de mes doigts, jusqu'à ce qu'ils glissent sous son menton. Je ne peux m'empêcher de caresser doucement sa peau d'un geste du pouce, quelqu'un de ses cheveux suivent mon mouvement circulaire. J'esquisse un sourire en appuyant doucement sous son menton pour la pousser à relever les yeux. J'attends que nos regards se croisent à nouveau. Je me perds légèrement dans les iris de Grace et ce que j'y vois c'est les répercussions de ce que je ressens. J'y trouve ma place.

 **\- Je peux le faire,** je lui assure **. Je peux te regarder dans les yeux et te promettre de ne plus jamais te faire de mal.**

Dans un geste lent les sourcils de Grace se fronce très légèrement avant que je ne puisse lire la surprise dans ses yeux. La confusion s'éloigne lentement laissant la place à quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à identifier

 **\- Trois mois,** souffle t-elle.

 **\- Je sais. Je me sens ridicule d'avoir mis autant de temps à te le dire.**

 **\- Si tu es venue c'est pour me dire ça ?**

 **\- Non,** je lui réponds en secouant la tête, **pas cette fois.**

 **\- Pas cette fois,** répète-t-elle.

 **\- À chaque fois que je te voyais, je me dégonflais. Te perdre à été un véritable électrochoc. Tu as dis que tant que je ne me rendrais pas compte de tes sentiments, je pouvais te faire beaucoup de mal. Sauf que…**

 **\- Anissa, je ne suis pas…**

 **\- Tu as le pouvoir de me briser,** je la coupe en retirant mes doigts de sous son menton en serrant mon poing et faisant un pas en arrière. **Je n'ai pas réussis à te le dire cette fois là mais si moi je peux te fait beaucoup de mal, toi tu peux me briser. Parce que je t'aime mais je ne pouvais pas le savoir parce que… parce que… je… je crois,** je détourne les yeux, soutenir son regard est trop difficile, **je crois que tu es la première. Et, c'est terrifiant de se laisser tomber sans garanti que la chute ne nous brisera pas en mille morceaux.**

Je recule encore d'un pas en tremblant. Mes yeux fixe mes pieds enfoncés de moitié dans la neige. Je secoue la tête. Je n'aurai jamais dû faire une telle déclaration. C'était du n'importe quoi et Grace n'avait certainement pas envie d'entendre de telle idiotie.

La vérité c'est que depuis qu'elle est sortie de ce lit en me tournant le dos, ne m'accordant pas un seul regard alors que je l'appelais je suis terrifiée. C'est comme être piégé dans un cauchemar dont je ne parviens pas à me réveiller. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment elle a pu croire que je ne tenais pas à elle, que je me servais d'elle. Non, c'est faux, en réalité, je le sais… c'est parce que la peur des sentiments que j'ai pour elle m'ont poussés à la fuir.

Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point je me faisais du mal en restant loin d'elle, jusqu'à ce que je la revois à cette soirée alors que j'étais avec une autre.

 **\- Ma seule erreur,** je reprends en un murmure, **a été de te laisser partir.**

Je me retourne et commence à m'éloigner. Je ne peux pas dire un mot de plus, c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Je ne veux pas risquer de me sentir encore plus mal qu'aujourd'hui. Je vais donc me contenter du peu de temps que j'ai pu lui voler et la laisser reprendre le cours de sa vie, sans moi.

Lorsque je parviens à relever les yeux, Jennifer semble complètement interdite. Je hoche les épaules comme pour la rassurer. J'essaye de lui faire croire que je ne suis pas au plus mal. Je tente même de lui faire un sourire mais le pauvre ne tient pas longtemps. C'est exactement comme je viens de le dire à Grace. Je sens que mon cœur est brisé. Et, il va falloir que je vive avec ça.

Et puis, sans prévenir des doigts se referment sur mon poignet gauche. Je suis surprise par la force employée dans ce geste. Grace est en train de me retenir. Les battements de mon cœur s'emballent. Elle me tire vers elle. Je me retrouve un peu maladroitement de nouveau en face d'elle. Elle semble agacée et je le comprends très bien. Elle passe sa langue sur ses lèvres et j'ai de nouveau cette envie irrépressible de l'embrasser.

 **\- Ne crois pas une seule seconde que je vais faire la même erreur que toi.**

Je mets un temps fou à tenter de comprendre cette phrase. J'abandonne la réflexion quand je réalise que son visage s'approche dangereusement du mien. Je déglutis difficilement alors que mon cœur fait de nouvelles envolées incontrôlables. Son nez frôle le miens et je réalise qu'elle n'a jamais été celle qui initiait nos baisers. Lentement ses doigts quittent mon poignet pour prendre mon visage en coupe, tous ses gestes sont habités par la douceur. Ses cils s'abaissent alors que le sourire le plus magnifique qu'il soit se dessine sur ses lèvres. Nous ne sommes plus qu'à un mouvement de pouvoir nous embrasser mais le temps semble s'être figé, nous empêchant d'aller plus loin.

 **\- Trois mois,** semble t-elle me reprocher à nouveau.

Puis dans un geste aussi affectueux qu'une caresse, ses lèvres s'emparent des miennes. Ce n'est pas un combat pour savoir qui va dominer, juste un baiser doux et soyeux. Je n'ai jamais été embrassée de la sorte avec autant d'amour. J'ai l'étrange sensation que nos cœurs battent à l'unisson dans un son des plus harmonieux. La tiédeur de ses lèvres au goût sucré m'embarque dans un bien-être unique en son genre. Je me perds dans un calme assourdissant.

L'oxygène commence à nous manquer alors avec un certain regret nous nous éloignons. Je me sens fébrile. Je peine à me sentir en équilibre sur mes jambes. Je garde les yeux fermés pour garder un peu plus longtemps la sensation des lèvres de Grace sur les miennes. Ce baiser était d'une perfection absolue et soudainement, je me mets à regretter que ça ne soit pas celui-là qui soit notre premier.

Le front de Grace se dépose délicatement sur le mien et elle laisse ses mains glisser loin de mes joues. L'une d'elle se place dans mon dos comme pour m'aider à rester debout.

 **\- Je t'aime,** souffle-t-elle. **Et, je ne permettrai pas que tu sois brisée. Jamais.**

J'ouvre lentement les paupières et je me sens sourire. J'en avais déjà une petite idée mais maintenant j'en suis certaine. Elle est mon monde. Et, j'ai failli passer à côté.

Grace avait raison, le début de notre histoire était une erreur parce qu'il ne nous aurait jamais permis de s'aimer de la bonne manière. Il a fallu que je la perde pour que je me rende compte de l'ampleur des sentiments que j'ai pour elle.

 **\- Je sens que les parents vont l'adorer,** intervient Jennifer dans mon dos.

 **\- Je vais te tuer,** je menace entre mes dents.

 **\- Je sens que je ne vais pas l'avoir ce chocolat chaud…**

 **\- Tu dois être Jennifer,** devine Grace en s'éloignant mais en glissant sa main dans la mienne.

 **\- Oh parce qu'elle t'a parlé de moi ? Intéressant ! Parce que jusqu'à il y a quelques heures j'ignorais tout de ton existence. D'ailleurs, si je pouvais avoir un prénom pour éviter d'avoir à t'appeler « Celle qui a fait fondre le mur de glace autour du cœur de ma sœur », ça serai cool.**

 **\- Jennifer,** j'explose.

Le rire de Grace me chatouille les oreilles de la plus belle des manières qui soit alors qu'elle se présente avec amusement. Je lève les yeux au ciel alors que ma sœur continue de lui assurer à quel point elle est heureuse que quelqu'un soit finalement parvenu à me faire prononcer les trois fameux mots à quelqu'un d'autre qu'aux membres de ma famille.

Et sans que je n'arrive à comprendre comment, Grace se fait embarquer de force à mes côtés au repas du réveillon de noël. Jennifer a déclaré que s'il y avait à manger pour quatre, il y avait bien assez pour cinq. Quand elle nous a poussé dans la maison, vrai terrain miné en hurlant que nous étions rentrées avec une invitée, j'ai de nouveau eu de terribles envies de meurtres.

Heureusement, nous sommes arrivées à l'heure pour nous mettre à table et nous n'avons pas été forcé de cuisiner avec ma mère. J'ai maudit ma sœur pour toutes les questions gênantes, maladroites ou indiscrètes qui ont pu être poser à Grace. J'ai été étonné par sa facilité à s'intégrer, elle semble parfaitement s'adapter à une situation qui est sans nul doute la pire de toute. En vérité, je n'ai pas pu la quitter des yeux de tout le repas. Tout ceci me semble encore trop surréaliste et j'ai peur de me réveiller et de réaliser que tout ceci n'est rien d'autre qu'un songe.

À la fin du repas, Grace s'est levée pour débarrasser et je me suis précipitée pour en faire de même. J'ai attendu qu'elle dépose les assiettes qu'elle avait en mains dans l'évier. J'ai vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la cuisine pour la tirer vers la baie vitrée. Une fois dans le jardin, je regrette mon empressement alors que le froid glaciale court sur ma peau.

 **\- Je suis désolée pour toute cette mascarade.**

 **\- Ce n'est rien, je t'assure.**

 **\- Tu ne veux que nous nous enfuyons ?**

 **\- Anissa… c'est noël. Tu devrais rester avec ceux que tu aimes.**

 **\- Justement.**

Ma répartie semble la surprendre comme si elle avait encore du mal à concevoir que je puisse l'aimer. Je viens doucement caresser sa joue en lui assurant :

 **\- Je peux le faire à nouveau si tu veux.**

 **\- Faire quoi ?**

 **\- Te regarder dans les yeux,** je m'exécute, **et te promettre de ne plus jamais te faire de mal.**

 **\- Trois mois,** soupire t-elle à nouveau.

 **\- Je suis désolée.**

 **\- Tu serais venue me voir si Jennifer n'avait pas hurler ton nom ?**

 **\- Il y a peu de chance.**

 **\- Tu vas continuer à fuir Anissa ?**

 **\- Aussi souvent que je le pourrai, je vais continuer de me sauver le plus loin possible de celle que j'ai pu être.**

 **\- Je suis sérieuse…**

 **\- Moi aussi. Je ne vais plus choisir la facilité. Je veux t'aimer de la bonne manière.**

 **\- Bien parce que si tu me fais du mal, je te briserai.**

 **\- Et si tu me brise, je te ferai encore plus de mal.**

 **\- Je sens que tout ceci est une erreur.**

Je l'embrasse pour la faire taire en murmurant contre ses lèvres que je suis prête à prendre le risque de commettre cette erreur avec elle. Quelque chose me dit que ça sera la plus belle erreur de toute ma vie.

 _oOoOo_

 **Voilà, ce premier OS Spécial Noël est fini ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! J'avoue que j'ai eu cette idée tout de suite après l'épisode 5 de la saison 2 et je me suis lancée même si je ne sais pas s'il y a beaucoup d'adepte du couple Anissa et Grace. Je suis trop contente de les voir dans la série et j'espère juste que les producteurs ne vont pas les malmener. Personnellement, je les ship depuis que je les ait découverts dans les comics. Grace a tout de même défié Batman pour rester avec Anissa, ce n'est pas rien ! ;)**

 ** **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soit positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.****

 **Je vous laisse, et vous dis à bientôt ! :)**

 **GeekGirlG.**


End file.
